A Second Meeting
by NintendoGamer64
Summary: After defeating the Ifrit and restoring his future, Silver decides to hang out around the past, and finds himself in an interdimensional adventure, and meets an old friend for the first time. For Silver it takes place after Sonic Rivals 2. For Blaze and Eggman it takes place after Sonic Rush. I still don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day, but no where near now. It was at least two hundred years from now. Silver was just running around the city making sure everything was okay. He had just stopped his arch enemy, Eggman Nega, from unleashing the Ifrit. Everything seemed much happier now. However, he still remembered the time the Ifrit was in. He couldn't explain it, but it felt so familiar. The burning buildings, the fire monsters, but it felt that there was one difference between to deja vu, he felt like someone should have been there. Sure he had Espio with him in the Ifrit's dimension, but it felt like he was something new to this feeling. Whatever it was, he could rest easy now. Only he couldn't get the feeling someone was missing in his life. He decided, "Maybe I should take a little vacation, go hang out in the past." He took out a jewel containing endless power, the Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control" and he was back in the past.

The fact that he knew the chaos control was strange. It was never taught to him by anyone. He just found a Chaos Emerald one day and he just knew. It was like someone taught it to him in another life. What was strange was that he accidentally sent himself to Eggman's base. He decided to check it out. He got to a little room with a strange hoop shaped device in the middle. He heard the doctor crying "Oh ho ho ho! My device has been finished. If my theories are correct, and they obviously are, this device will send us to any dimension in existence." He started cycling through dimensions while Silver watched. First he saw Sonic and his friends on a beach. They were wearing some gear, hanging out with a badger and Knuckles seemed a lot bigger than usual. It then switched to another reality with Sonic and his friends looking like normal, but they were with a squirrel, a bunny and a coyote forming a secret agency.

It then cycled to a ocean filled world with a lavender cat on the screen. This lavender cat felt very familiar. "So what do you plan on using this device for your eggliness?" Orbot said sarcastically. "I'm going to try my hand at finding the Chaos Emeralds from different dimensions, or at least their equivalents. I think I'll try out this first one, the one with Sonic wearing a bandana." Eggman jumped in his eggmobile, went through the portal and it closed. Silver walked over. He just had to know who that cat girl was. He cycled through the last three dimensions. There it was, the Sol dimension. He decided to see what all the deja vu he's been felling was about. And in he went.


	2. Chapter 2

Silver found himself to be in a strange kingdom. He looked around. Unlike that cat, this didn't feel familiar at all. He was curious, and decided to find out about his strange memories. He decided to not use his telekinetic abilities unless its an emergency. Silver ran into a beach, and saw the cat wearing a hood. He was about to meet her, when a bunch of robots came down. Blaze couldn't believe it, a trap. It was by none other than her archenemy, Eggman Nega.

"Hellos Cat Girl, wonderful to see her royal highness." "Eggman Nega! I thought you had fled forever." Blaze replied. Silver was confused, he left his arch enemy in the Ifrit's dimension. How did he wind up here? It didn't matter, he had to protect this girl no matter what. He rushed in yelling "Eggman Nega!" and performed a homing attack on the mech he was in. Blaze was surprised to see this hedgehog come out of nowhere. A month ago she would have said she could do this herself, but after that adventure with Sonic, she stopped carrying the world on her shoulders.

"What a surprise. I thought I wouldn't see you again, you irritating hedgehog." Blaze walked over to this hedgehog. "You know this person?" "Know him? I fight him a lot. He's a descendent of an evil scientist named Doctor Eggman from the future, my time!" Blaze couldn't believe this, a hedgehog from the future and probably Sonic's dimension had come to save her and teach Dr. Nega's origins. Blaze then did something surprising to Silver, she threw fireballs at the mech. So she had strange powers too. He lifted a bunch of rocks and trees and flung them at the mech. Blaze couldn't believe this. Dr. Nega flew away.

Blaze just walked over to this hedgehog. "That was quite an impressive show you put on, Silver." He replied, "Thanks Blaze." Blaze couldn't believe this, "To think there's someone else with a strange power like I do." "I never knew how I had these powers. I get teased for them, but I promised to use them to help others." Blaze could easily relate to this hedgehog.

Now if only either one realized they never introduced each other.

After explaining Eggman's plot, Blaze grabbed on Sol emerald an a portal opened. The two headed in.


	3. Chapter 3

Silver and Blaze stepped out onto a strange island. It was a bright and sunny day, and they could hear the sound of the distant waves. There was no time to lose, they had to find Eggmn and prevent him from stealing the Chaos Emeralds of this dimension. As they ran across the beach, they found the blue Hedgehog they were both friends with.

"Sonic, what are you doing in this dimension?" Silver asked. Sonic just replied "...Whhat?! Who are you?" This was clearly not the Sonic they knew. They didn't remember Sonic having that many spikes. Suddenly someone looking like Tails came out of the nearby shack. "Sonic, my pda is detecting something horrible...Who are these two?" "My name is Blaze and this is Silver. We are from another dimension and we're looking for powerful gems to stop them from getting in the handa of a mad scientist named Dr. Eggman and..." Blaze was interrupted with shock from the two.

"Eggman?!" Tails grabbed his pda. "Another dimension, this explains the strange readings on my Miles you're referring to the Chaos Crystals I think I can help. They're in my workshop." The four started running through the beach until they got to Tails workshop. Tails explained, "After an adventure with a giant snake person, I used the crystals to power a generator. It creates enough power for the whole village...and can make milkshakes that don't give brain freeze.

They then noticed a big hole in the wall of the workshop. They walk through to find to Eggmen stealing the crystals out of the machine."I told you the crystals would be here." Said the one who looked like an upside down egg. (Egg2) The right side up one said, "With three sets of Emeralds I can take over the world and build Eggmanland on top of it."

The four animals jumped into the room. "Halt Eggheads" Sonic said. Egg1 was infuriated. "Not that irritating Hedgehog again. I'll don't have time for this." He then pressed a button that activated traps from a mech. "The sphere of fear will keep Sonic locked up. A roap to tie up Tails hands, tails and legs. A set of hand cuffs and a special helmet that electrocuted him if he concentrates. And a fire proof tight grip net for Blaze. I'll be seeing you!" With that, he left the island d, activated a portal with a remote he had and set off. Egg2 was happy. "My archenemies and these two extra rodents finally captured." He didn't notice Sonic use his wrist communicator when Egg1 explained his traps.

Three figures burst in. One looked like Amy, one looked like a beefed up Knuckles and to Blaze, one looked like a tribal Marine. The team managed to free the four. Sonic exclaimed, "Go after the other Egghead. We got ours." Silver used his telikentic powers to fly into the sky and through the portal.


	4. Chapter 4

The two now landed in a vast desert. They could see what looked like an Arabic city in the distance. The two ran after for it. The two tried to blend in as much as possible. They were not sure if this was an alternate dimension or the distant past. They then saw Eggman wearing a turban fall out of the palace. It was time to make Egghead pay.

The two ran up to him. "Alright Eggman." Silver said, picking him up with his powers, "Time to stop you." Eggman had a feeling they were looking for the other guy. "Wait, I'm not the guy. That imposter is in the palace." "Who are you?" Blaze asked. "I am Sharyar, king of Arabia. Some could being calling himself Dr. Eggman broke into my palace with strange metal spirits, defeated my guards and demanded the seven jewels of this land. I knew they were referring to the seven world rings, so I refused. He liked me out and is posing as the king." They noticed a flag come out of the palace with the symbol if the Eggman Empire. Sharyar's story checked out. "We need to stop this guy. Do you know where these rings are located?" Silver asked.

"They're in a palace in the sky. But only three heroes know how to get there. One is named Sonic and left this world a long time ago." Silver and Blaze wondered if this was the same Sonic they knew. "The other two are here. One is named Ali Baba and the other Sinbad. They should be at the Dinosaur Jungle exploring." The two gave their thanks and promised to give him the throne back.

Meanwhile, Eggmn was using a scanner in the palace. "Hurry up, there. According to this scanner the Chaos Emeralds are in the sky in some palace." Orbot questioned, "What was wrong with the Eggman from earlier? He seemed nicer than the one we work for." Cubot added, "Yeah, and he actually acomplished things." Eggman yelled, "Silence. Now launch the Egg Carrier. To that fortress." As they flew overhead, they noticed a jungle with Silver and Blaze. "Those two love birds again!? I'll have to make sure they don't try to stop me." He then pressed a button.

Back in the jungle, Silver and Blaze ran into arabian versions of Tails and Knuckles. Blaze asked, "Are you by any chance Ali Baba and Sinbad?" Tails replied, "As sure as genies are real." "We need your help. We need to get to a floating palace to find the World Rings." Sinbad said, "Head to those cliffs and the gate will appear." The four headed to the cliffs. A path of white went to this palace. Inside was Eggman stealing the World Rings. "AAAUUGGGHH!" Obviously he was feeling pain from touching them. "It doesn't matter. I got what I came for. Now to the next world." Silver and Blaze jumped right in with Eggman.


	5. Chapter 5

Now they were in a castle town. Everyone looked midevil. They then saw a picture showing the king. It was Sonic, or maybe another version of him. Suddenly a village girl came up to the two. "Sir Galahad and Percival!" The two knew these were probably different versions of them. The two walked out of town when, "Halt!" They saw two just like them dressed as knights. "Whoth are though imposters seeking to impose us?" Silver said, "I am Silver, this is Blaze, and we are different versions of you." Galahad said, "A likely story, fakers, but there is only one pair like us." A fight was about to start.

Imagine the surprise of the knights to find the also had flames and mind powers. They thoguht thh were the only ones to be granted these gifts by fairies. Before their fight could end, a mechanical claw came and grabbed the swords of the knights. It was Eggman. "Yes, that's all five of the swords. He then noticed Two pairs of Silver and Blaze. " So you're following me, eh. And I thought you two were different versions. I'll have to ensure you don't follow me this time. Come out now my new pet." The a hideous dragon started walking twoards the town. "It's your choice, stop me or save the town!" The two hated it, but they knew they had to save the people.

The fight was tough for the knights, as they were rarely wihout their swords. As they noticed these two fighting, they realized ways of fighting without the sword. Eventually the dragon fell dead. The people were saved and Silver and Blaze realized. "We saved the people, but now the two of us are stuck in this world." Silver said. Blaze replied, "Yes, but at least I'm stuck with someone to trust. I don't know why, but I seemed to trust you the second I saw your face." Both of them blushed, when their counterparts came with a sorceress. "You fought bravely for the country. We thankth thoug." Percival said. Galahad added, "We can get you to your world. The Royal wizard can help." She changed the phrase.

"Il fa la sarys, a le savac. Il fa la sarys, a le savac, take them to the horrible man who plauged this city."

A portal appeared. "Thanks to the both of you." Silver said. They jumped in, ready for the next challenge.


	6. Chapter 6

Silver and Blaze stepped out of a portal. They were in Green Hill Zone. "Looks like we're back in your dimension, Silver." Blaze noticed. Silver then added, "Don't be so sure, look!" He pointed to two Eggmobiles with a Dr. Eggman in each. "So we're still in another dimension. This one seems the most similar to Sonic's. We better hurry and find the emeralds of this dimension. After fighting that dragon, Eggman has a head start." They were then noticed by the two Eggmen. One said, "You two again! You're about as horrible as that blue pin cushion!" This was obviously the Eggman they were after. The other one noted, "It's too late! We already have 5 Chaos Emeralds. Now, time to say adieu." A laser gun popped out of his eggmobile as a blue blur pushed the two away from the laser. It was Sonic. "Silver, Blaze, come on!" They didn't know if he knew they were different Silver and Blaze, but they knew he was right. He lead them past shuttle loops and palm trees until they came to a boulder." The oulder moved to reveal a trap door.

Inside was a high tech laboratory. There they saw Sonic, Tails and Amy. They also noticed a squirrel, a walrus, a wolf and some kind of rabbit-robot. Sonic said, "Egghead has some nerve to be stealing those emeralds, but the question is, why are there two of them?" Silver and Blaze started to tell them the entire story. The squirrel added, "So we need to stop one of those Eggmen from getting the last two Chaos Emeralds." "You bet, whatsyourname." Silver said. "There's no Sally Acorn in your dimension?" "Not really," Blaze added. Tails said, "If you don't recognize her, then does that mean there are two Sol Dimensions?" The group wondered. Sally then said, "Not to worry, we have the last two emeralds." She pulled out a blue one and a white one. Silver grabbed the blue one.

 _The Flames of Disaster, Known as Iblis!_

"AUGHH!" Silver screamed. He had gotten a flashback from the emerald. "What is it Silver?" Blaze asked. The two of them touched the Emeralds. The Emeralds didn't want this horrible adventure known to anybody except to the two whose friendship was lost because of it.


	7. Chapter 7

_Then tell me what we should do? How can we completely destroy Iblis?_

 _And you have this person to blame!_

 _So that Blue Hedgehog's the Iblis Trigger?_

 _I hope Silver's okay. He's pretty insecure when he's alone._

 _I've been looking for you. You're the Iblis Trigger. You're actions will condemn us all. For the sake of the future, I will destroy you._

 _If I had to choose between the world and Sonic, I would choose Sonic._

 _To kill someone to save the world, is that really the right thing to do?_

 _That's a chaos emerald. Keep it as a lucky charm._

 _Chaos...Chaos..._ _ **Control!**_

 _Mephiles isn't trying to help you create a better future... He's trying to eliminate the past._

 _The Iblis trigger...wasn't Sonic the Hedgehog._

 _What if his ultimate objective was to release Iblis?_

 _I know how to save our world, now. We don't have to change the past. I'm sure of it._

 _Come on, make it quick. Use your Chaos Control... to stop time. Then... seal us into a different dimension._

 _I can't! I wouldn't know what to do without you! You've fought alongside me to save the world... You're my friend... Right?_

 _You're still so naive. But... I...I've always liked that about you._

 _If we put out this flame, Solaris will never exist, And then we'll never have to worry about the Flames of Disaster, right? But our encounter... You and I will never meet._


	8. Chapter 8

Silver and Blaze woke up from their shared trance to the sight of Sonic. "Hey, you two alright?" Silver and Blaze remembered everything. Their friendship, their battles, their adventure, the sadness from the ending. A few hours ago they were total strangers, but now it felt like they knew each other forever. "It's nothing..." Silver added. "Let's go find Eggman and the other 5 chaos emeralds." The two left with the emeralds in tow.

They could see Eggman's base in the distance and thought it would be a good place to check out. They ran through the bridge, the jungle and past the temple until the got to the Scrap Brain. The place took their breath away, literally. It might have been best not to breath. As they made their way through they found the two scientists.

"Something's wrong with your scanner! It says here we have all seven chaos emeralds." "We're the same person, if you call me an idiot you're calling yourself an idiot as well." Blaze sneezed. Both of them were now scared as the Eggheads turned around. "Whose invention is broken now?" The other Eggman replied, "Whatever, I've got one more trick up my sleeve. Say hello to Neo Metal Sonic!" They found just who he announced. Metal Sonic was ready to tear them apart and take those emeralds. While Blaze never met Metal Sonic at all, Silver never remembered Metal Sonic being this powerful. "Fire data, Mind data, successfully copied!" He notified. They then had Silver's and Blaze powers. One Eggman noticed this. He had an idea.

This was a touch battle with someone who had both of their powers. In the heat of the battle, Silver dropped his emeralds. Eggman grabbed them and created a portal. "Only one more set until my collection is complete!" They hated to leave the fight, but Eggman was what was important now.


	9. Chapter 9

The two found themselves in another castle town. Blaze remembered this place. "It's the Sol Dimension, we have to get to the castle. The sol emeralds are in there." They went in to find Eggman already there. "only six, oh well. I already have more than I need anyway." Blaze forgot she already had one emerald. Eggman opened a portal and the chase began again. Silver and Blaze walked into a room filled with...Knock-out gas. Silver and Blaze woke up in similar traps as they were in on the island, but with tubes attached to their chests. They saw little holes all around similar to the ones on the Eclipse Cannon, but with each hole being molded differently and having Sol Emeralds, Chaos Emeralds, Chaos Crystals, World Rings and Sacred Swords. Eggman came down on a platform. "Originally I only wanted the power of these gems. But after seeing how strong you two are, I decided that your powers would be useful. Behold, my Death Egg Mech mk. II! It has more power than Super Sonic!" They saw a window with the sky below them. They were unconscious for a while.

They then saw the tornado coming in with Sonic and Shadow on the bi-wings. They were coming to stop Eggman. The two homed in on the mech...and fell down in great pain. Suddenly the tornado was tossed by the air...or telekinetic powers. "I've done it! Using your powers and these emeralds, I'll be a god to this world...No, better!" He then clicked a switch that sent a big portal to who knows where. They were in some black limbo with orbs depicting different universes and a bright light in the center. "Why build Eggmanland over one world, when I can make a chain of Eggmanlands. I will rule the entire multiverse! I go into that light, and I'll be in every dimension at once!" He rose up in a platform back into the cockpit.

"Blaze." Silver said, "It looks like this is it. We couldn't stop Eggman. Not even Sonic or Shadow could stop him. We found our friendship back and now it might as well be taken away again." The two were in remorse for the world ending soon. Blaze then said, "At least we know each other now." They just stared at each other. It was a strange felling neither knew...love. Suddenly the Archie Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds lit up. They flew straight towards the two. Something big was going to happen.


	10. Chapter 10

Eggman was gloating. "Oh ho ho ho! In 5 minutes I will rule all! Suddenly two flashes, one gold and on magenta, appeared in front of him. Blaze used her Super form twice before and Silver learned quickly thanks to the Chaos Emerald giving him a flashback earlier.

"Err, see if I care! I still have one more set of Emeralds than you do!" Silver replied, "You may have more Emeralds, butwe're sharring a positive feeling that's giving ours more power." Blaze added, "If anything our power equals one more set of Emeralds than you have." Eggman was furious. "Then I'll strip you of that extra power and conquer the multiverse with it.

A battle ensued with many dimensions surrounding them, even some they didn't vist. Eggman shot World Ring powered missiles at the two, but Silver just grabbed them with a Shield of Light and tossed them back. Eggman tried a giant sword that was shing like Excalibur. As he slashed it twoards them, Blaze grabbed it. It started to get red hot, and the robot began to overheat as well.

EggmanEggman's next attempt was a giant portal created by Chaos Crytals that would send Silver and Blaze back to south Island. Blaze quickly threw a Fireball at the cockpit, and the entire robot exploded. Silver grabbed Dr. Eggman and his two lackeys, tossing them into the portal.

With that done, Silver grabbed the World Rings, Chaos Crystals and Sacred Swords from the machine. Now knowing where he originally learned Chaos Control, he sent them all home, along with the Archie Emeralds he had. With that, a portal to the Sol Dimension and a portal to South Island appeared. Silver and Blaze just floated there. " I guess this is goodbye." Silver said. "I'm sure we'll see each other again. It was fun having this adventure." Silver and Blaze suddenly gave an affectionate hug to each other. Blaze wasn't one for shaking hands, let alone hugs, causing a surprise to even her.

They then started floating away to their homes. Silver couldn't wait until the next adventure with her. Silver wad Raisin Blaze Up, and Blaze mad Silver's Dreams of an Absolution a reality. In the other timeline they saw each other as siblings. Here, they saw each other as more.


	11. Epilogue

Eggman was unconscious in his base. He then woke up. He found his portal machine and remote busted, as week as the computer with the bkueprints. Infuriated he yelled, "Grr, next time I fight those two, I won't use them for power. I'll destroy them."

Orbot then told Eggman, "Another one of your 'genius plans' foiled. So what is your next brilliant idea?" Eggman replied, a great question my fine neck pains, while Silver and Blaze were unconscious, I used their power to build an amusmant park in space. I'll use it to find that new power source that my counterpart from Mobius told me about, Aliens. I will control the world!

"Now if either of you see Sonic, Silver or Blaze at the park, stop them!" Cubot then asked, "What do you want us to do? We're weak, tiny and not smart! " That's an understatement." Eggman said as he kicked Cubot. Cubot replied, "One, we'll catch them varments and make em turn as yeller as a my paint!" The two robots left. "Why the heck did he start talking like a cowboy? Oh well, how annoying can it be?"

 **Eventually Orbot and Cubot did try to stop them again at Sweet Mountain. They failed horribly. So which do you ship Blaze with? Sonic or Silver. Let me know in the comments.**


End file.
